


Un Instante

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Lily se quedó callada, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, volvió a su habitación, y a pesar de que era su cumpleaños y el jardín estaba atestado de gente, no salió, y nadie, pudo hacerla salir del inmenso armario que tenía.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander, Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 4





	Un Instante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

El sol estaba en un punto alto, su habitación estaba completamente iluminada, la joven pelirroja se colocó un instante en la ventana, para ver a las personas que ya se encontraban en el jardín, tan solo cinco minutos bastó como para que su cabello comenzara a secarse, regresó hasta su inmenso armario, había fastidiado tanto a su padre hasta conseguir que usara un hechizo de expansión indetectable, sacó el atuendo que había elegido para ese día, su cumpleaños número quince, estaba tan feliz, que usó las conchas mágicas que su prima Rose le había regalado para ondular su largo cabello lacio, en diez minutos, las espesas ondas caían casi hasta sus hombros.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, el bustier de encaje blanco dejaba al descubierto casi todo su estómago, que no era totalmente plano, y un hechizo que su prima Dominique hizo, hacía que sus pechos se vieran más grandes de lo que estaban, una minifalda de mezclilla y unos converse, usó un blazer, para evitar que a su padre le diera un infarto.

Salió corriendo a las escaleras cuando escuchó un ruido, el cabello azul cielo de Teddy le hizo sonreír, aventó el blazer a su habitación y bajó corriendo, lo había estado esperando desde hacía días.

El joven se giró al escuchar que alguien bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, le sonrió dulce y extendió los brazos, hacía tres meses, que Ted había ido a Rumanía por trabajo, y apenas volvía, justo para el cumpleaños de la menor de los hijos de su padrino, y su favorita, era la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso tener.

Lily ocultó el rostro en el cuello del chico, una vez que sintió sus brazos estrujarla fuertemente, en un abrazo cariñoso y fraternal, que le hacía saber que no había notado el atuendo, se sintió frustrada, había estado enamorada de Teddy desde que tenía diez años, pero él, jamás le había hecho caso, pero ahora sería diferente, porque era una mujer, no una simple niñita.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily –murmuró, alejándose de ella un poco.

—Gracias, me alegra que vinieras –sonrió –dime ¿qué tal me veo?

Giró para él, pero ningún rastro se vio en su rostro, tal parecía que traía uno de esos vestidos pomposos y sosos que su madre solía ponerle cunado tenía cinco años.

—Encantadora y tierna –sonrió, revolviendo los rizos.

La joven volvió a acercarse a él, rodeó su cuello, haciendo que él colocara su mano en su cintura, en un gesto amable, listo para alejarse de ella, pero Lily había planeado aquello desde hacía dos años, se puso en las puntas de sus pies, y unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso, que ni siquiera fue tal, apenas si rozó los del chico, cuando la alejó por completo.

—Pero ¿te has vuelto loca? –Bramó enfurecido.

—Ted, yo…

—No, tú nada ¿qué demonios estabas pensando, Lily Luna?

La mirada clara del metamorfomago estaba furiosa, su expresión lo decía todo, su cabello seguía estancado en ese color, y su siguiente expresión fue de asco.

—Te amo –intentó acercarse a él, pero éste retrocedió rápidamente.

—Claro –se burló –dime ¿tan malditamente enfermo me crees? Para mí, sólo eres como mi hermana, Lily, nada más, jamás te vería como… lo que quieres o intentas, y por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a siquiera pensarlo o intentarlo –negó enfadado y avanzó hasta la puerta –y de cualquier modo, pondré a tu padre al tanto de lo que acabas de hacer.

Lily se quedó callada, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, volvió a su habitación, y a pesar de que era su cumpleaños y el jardín estaba atestado de gente, no salió, y nadie, pudo hacerla salir del inmenso armario que tenía.

—X—

Harry y Ginny Potter observaron al enfadado Ted, les había explicado la razón de la rabieta de su hija, aunque la había amenazado con decirlo, había pensado en guardar aquel pequeño incidente para sí mismo.

—Fuiste muy cruel –soltó Ginny, aunque su tono comprendía que lo que Ted había hecho, era lo correcto.

—Ah, claro, es como si tú besaras a Bill –bramó Ted.

—Sí, comprendo que hiciste lo correcto, tú eres el adulto, actuaste bien, pero ella sólo es una niña, es normal, eres su primera ilusión, su amor platónico.

—Creo que le dicen Crush ahora, cariño –soltó Harry, palmeando la mano de Ginny.

—Y yo no tengo la edad para verme genial diciendo eso –negó.

—Ni siquiera le dijiste que sólo viniste a despedirte ¿cierto?

—No, le dije que los pondría al tanto, y salí, no pensaba hacerlo, esperando que fuese un caso aislado, pero…

—Comprendemos, Ted, no te juzgamos –admitió Harry.

—Después de todo, no es la mujer de tus sueños.

—Ah, no te burles, Ginevra –soltó Ted –ya te lo dije, voy a encontrar a esa chica, y casarme con ella…

—Sin importar nada, ella será tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos.

—Así es –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Teddy –soltó Harry –creo que la chica del baño y de la estancia, sólo vive en tus sueños.

—Sé que es muy real, sólo… todavía no le encuentro.

—Jamás lo harás –lo desanimó Harry.

—M—

Lily entró a la oficina de su padre, hacía calor, así que al no encontrarlo, decidió ir a su apartamento después de tomar las cosas que le había pedido prestadas.

Después de una ducha, se colocó ropa fresca, unos shorts y una camisa de su novio Lorcan, que le quedaba bastante grande, pero no le importó, se secó el largo cabello que le llegaba por una cuarta y un poco al trasero.

Se giró cuando escuchó a su madre en la chimenea, diciéndole que le ayudara en algo, así que después de aceptar, usó la red flu hasta llegar a la casa de sus padres.

—Te ves encantadora ¿qué te has hecho? –preguntó Ginny.

—Dicen que el buen sexo te rejuvenece, deberías intentarlo, mamá –se burló Lily.

—Ah, tu padre…

—No, no quiero saberlo, gracias –negó, asqueada.

—Tú iniciaste, soporta las consecuencias.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿bien?

—De acuerdo.

—Dime ¿podrías ir a Grimmauld Place? En la estancia, tu padre dejó unas cosas de trabajo, por favor, tráelas, sin ningún contratiempo.

— ¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?

—Bueno, Teddy vuelve mañana, y tu padre está organizando una pequeña reunión, ahora que sales con Lorcan, no tendremos problemas de besos robados ¿verdad?

—Tenía quince, mamá, han pasado trece años desde eso, y dejó bastante claro el asco que le produje –se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, cariño, es como si un niño de quince años te besara ahora.

—Nunca sería tan cruel –se encogió de hombros.

—Ve por lo que te pedí.

—Sí, sí.

—X—

Lily ignoró al cuadro que comenzó a insultarla en cuanto la vio, levantó el dedo medio en su dirección, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Tomó las cosas que su padre había dejado, como siempre desordenadas, aventó la ropa de trabajo al sofá, y se agachó por un pequeño disco de oro, con Teddy en la mente, sintió un tirón que le hizo marearse, y un segundo después, todo se normalizó.

—Oye, padrino, me estaba preguntando si…

Lily se giró asustada cuando escuchó la voz de un niño a sus espaldas, no necesitó mucho, su cabello tenía tres colores diferentes, un color azul, bastante bonito, uno gris y el otro verde, sus ojos claros se abrieron de sorpresa, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eres tú, sabía que eras real –comentó emocionado, avanzó hasta ella.

—Sí, bueno –se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el Ted que no parecía más grande que de doce años.

Las manos del niño se pusieron en sus mejillas, atrayéndola a él, y la besó en los labios, el shock fue inmediato, y lo aventó lejos de ella, con los ojos como plato.

— ¡Oye! –Bufó –eso está muy mal –lo señaló –soy un adulto y…

—Me alegra que volvieras, ahora soy mayor, y realmente, cuando te fuiste, hace años…

—Creo que te equivocas, soy un –hizo un ademán –no lo sé, alucinación, sí, eso, no le digas a nadie, o… te dirán loco, y…

Lily sintió un gran mareo, y un alivio cuando volvió a estar sola, en la estancia de Grimmauld Place, hacía cinco minutos también lo había estado, pero el olor no era el de calcetines sucios de su padre, hizo una mueca y guardó el pequeño disco en la bolsa de sus shorts, era un artefacto encantador, aunque no tenía ni idea de que rayos fuera eso.

—X—

Después de ayudar a su madre a arreglar el jardín, regresó a su apartamento, no tenía idea de en qué términos estaba con Ted, hacía trece años lo había besado, y él se había largado del maldito país sin despedirse de ella ¿tenía que odiarlo? Porque realmente estaba muriendo por volver a verlo.

—Hola, amor –los labios de Lorcan se pegaron a su cuello, y sus manos se introdujeron por debajo del dobladillo de su blusa blanca –me encanta volver y verte en mi ropa.

—Sí, lo sé, puedo sentirlo –sonrió divertida, girándose hacia él.

Lorcan no dijo nada más, se limitó sólo a besarla de forma pasional, mientras la dirigía a la habitación.

El sexo había sido fabuloso, pero la imagen de Ted hacía trece años, observándola con odio, seguía apareciendo, ahora comprendía lo incómodo que podía ser, ser besado por un infante.

—M—

James Sirius reía como loco, un hechizo había logrado derrumbar parte de la decoración, y le había tomado unas buenas horas a Lily y a su madre solucionarlo, por fortuna, Lorcan había llevado su vestido, así que fue hasta el baño, tomó una ducha, para quitarse todo el maldito sudor y polvo del cuerpo y comenzó a arreglarse.

Tenía unas pincillas en el cabello, observó sus pechos, el vestido era un poco escotado, pero ni siquiera así se le veían de tamaño real, incluso con una abertura en V, pero no tan grande, y era demasiado ajustado, y demasiado formal, sería bastante obvio, que a pesar de haber pasado trece años, Ted le seguía provocando más de lo que desearía ¡Y ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver!

Maldito metamorfo.

El pequeño disco se le resbaló de la cosmetiquera donde lo había guardado, ahí estaría seguro de que su padre lo viera, o Lorcan, apretó algo, que hizo que volviera a marearse, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

—Pero ¡Yo no quiero irme a dormir! –chilló la voz de un niño, que no reconoció.

Lily abrió la boca asustada, la sorpresa, había hecho que el cabello del niño de nueve años se pusiera de diferentes colores, le miró impresionado, fascinado.

—Wow –musitó –eres hermosa.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, se inclinó un poco hacia el pequeño Ted, y se llevó un dedo a los labios, para indicarle que no fuera a decir nada, y el mareo volvió a sentirse.

El baño estaba solo de nuevo, terminó de arreglarse, y salió al patio, el metamorfo había llegado unos minutos antes de que Lily se uniera, porque los presentes estaban abrazándolo, bastante felices.

—Ah, cariño, terminaste de arreglarte –soltó Lorcan.

—Sí, perdón la tardanza, culpen al idiota de James –soltó divertida, pero con su vista periférica atenta en Ted.

—Te ves hermosa –la besó Lorcan.

—Ya ¿y ustedes, cuándo van a casarse? –cuestionó Victoire, haciendo que Ted girara hasta las personas a quien su exnovia había interrogado.

—Por el momento, estamos bien, viviendo juntos ¿o no, Lorcan? –sonrió.

El cabello de Ted cambió de color al verla, lo vio tragar saliva y quedarse callado, haciendo que Lily se sintiera incómoda ante la atención del metamorfo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ted –le sonrió Lily, saludándolo con la mano.

Estaba en shock, y quizás comprendía el porqué, si realmente, y por raro que fuese, incluso aún en el mundo mágico, había viajado tanto en el tiempo, la imagen de ese momento, era un recuerdo viejo y vago para un niñito de nueve años, claro que ahora él tenía 35.

—X—

Lily evitó a Ted todo lo que pudo, pero terminó topándose con él fuera del baño, el hombre la sujetó del brazo, entró con ella de nuevo y cerró con magia.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero, esto se verá muy mal, ante los ojos de mi novio.

—Sólo fue un instante, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente –soltó él –te recuerdo, en este mismo baño, con ese mismo vestido, con algo en el pelo –observó su peinado –igual de hermosa.

—Se pone raro –intentó irse, pero no la dejó.

—Eres tú, sin duda, la primera vez que te vi, Ginny aún no sabía que estaba embarazada de ti.

—La verdad, no sé de qué me hablas, Edward, pero, deberías dejarme salir, a Lorcan no va a gustarle que me encierre contigo aquí, así que… por favor –pidió.

—Sí, voy a dejarte salir, no pienso propasarme, jamás lo he hecho ¿o sí? –frunció el ceño.

—No, porque hace trece años, dejaste muy en claro que te doy tanto asco.

—Eras una niña, tenías quince años, Lily…

— ¡Y tú me besaste cuando tenías doce! –chilló enfadada.

—Catorce –corrigió él.

—Ah, tú sí puedes besar a una chica catorce años mayor que tú, y está bien, pero cuando una niña te besa, es asqueroso –bramó enfurecida.

—Entonces, sí eras tú –la observó fascinado –dime ¿cómo?

—Un objeto raro –se encogió de hombros –no era mi intención, lo juro.

—Estás con Lorcan ahora –musitó, dolido.

—Sí –soltó, lógicamente –dime ¿por qué me quedaría sola? Si tú te largaste…

—Irónicamente, a buscarte a ti –se burló.

—No seas…

—Pregúntale a tus padres –se encogió de hombros –después de besarte en la estancia de Grimmauld Place, y que te fueras, corrí a decirle a tus padres, que sin duda me casaría contigo, sin importar nada, es bastante enfermo, pensar que estabas sentada en tu silla de bebé, comiendo crayones cuando hice esa afirmación a tus padres.

—Lamento informarte, Ted, estoy con Lorcan, y estoy… feliz –se encogió de hombros.

—Te creo, pero créeme a mí, cuando te digo, que eres el amor de mi vida, Lily, lo has sido por treinta años –negó –ya ciertamente, no eres una niña, y no voy a darme por…

Los labios de Lily se pegaron a los de él, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, Lorcan estaba en el jardín, esperando por ella, y claramente no merecía eso.

—Cásate conmigo, Lily Luna –pidió, agitado cuando se separaron.

—Ted, estoy con Lorcan.

—Y aun así, me besaste –la sujetó de la cintura, y ella se dejó acercar a él.

—Un instante –limpió el labial de los labios de Ted –no voy a arruinar mi relación de años, por un amor que se dio por un instante, hace tantos años atrás, Ted.

—Dime ¿tienes idea de cuando apareciste en el pasado? –Interrogó.

—La verdad es que no, pero han pasado treinta años en tu vida de que eso pasó.

—La última vez que apareciste, en la estancia de Grimmauld Place, fue un día como hoy.

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que se refería Ted ¿eso qué tenía que ver?

—No lo comprendo –aceptó.

—El día que decidí que me casaría contigo, sin importarme nada, sólo existe una vez cada cuatro años, y cuando no volviste a aparecer, lo supe, que te encontraría en el único día al año en que es posible todo, un día como hoy, y ve –sonrió –no estaba tan equivocado.

—Pues sí, lo estás, porque ese día que me miraste con asco, perdiste todo lo que hoy pudiste conseguir.

—Me besaste –le recordó.

—La primera vez que lo intenté, no lo conseguí, el simple roce de tus labios con los míos, no era lo que esperaba, así que sólo hice algo que me incomodó por años.

—He estado enamorado por años de ti, sin saber que eras tú, y ahora que te encontré, no voy a irme sin luchar por ti, voy a dar todo de mí, para que lo que sentías hace trece años, vuelva a surgir.

—Ya te lo dije, Ted, no voy a echar a perder mi relación por un sueño, por algo que ambos sabemos, que no funcionará.

—No estás segura de ello.

—Lo estoy, destrozaré la vida de Lorcan, ¿por qué? ¿Por la loca fantasía que creaste a los catorce? –Se burló –por la idiota idea que una niña de quince creyó posible –negó –acéptalo, Ted, no voy a cambiar a un hombre que me ama, por uno que un día simplemente se dio cuenta que siempre sí, era el amor de su vida.

Lily salió del baño, se unió a los invitados y observó a Ted acercarse a Lorcan, así que se disculpó con su abuela y avanzó apresurada, hasta los dos hombres.

—Sólo quería ser directo y honesto contigo –murmuró Ted, en tono solemne –no voy a darme por vencido.

—Estás jugando ¿no es cierto? –Se burló Lorcan –ella tuvo un amor platónico contigo, y estás apostando a ese sentimiento, amigo, ya pasaron trece años –le recordó.

—Nunca subestimes al primer amor –la observó.

—Ted, por favor –suplicó ella –no hagas esto.

—No, déjalo –pidió el rubio –sólo te diré algo, Edward, tú pudiste besarla, pero antes de que ella viniera hace unas horas atrás, yo le hice el amor –dio un paso hasta el metamorfo –y mientras tenía un orgasmo, me dijo que me ama –sonrió –así que puedes intentarlo, pero eso no hará que cambien sus sentimientos por mí, te lo apuesto.

Lily cerró los ojos al notar la sonrisa de Ted, palmeó el hombro de Lorcan y se giró hasta la pelirroja, con una clara victoria marcada en el brillo de sus ojos claros.

Ted sabía, que él ganaría esa apuesta.


End file.
